A Trip to Amity
by deathbearABC123
Summary: A strange woman visits Amity Island.


**Disclaimer: _Jaws_ is owned and property of Universal, and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

May 1970

Quint took a swig from his flask as he stood on the deck of his ship, the _Orca_. He had just docked his ship at the mainland and now waited to charter tourists to the summer island of Amity.

Offering his ship as a charter vessel was one of Quint's ways of making an income, along with running a bootleg distillery, and a whale oil business, and if Quint had to be honest chartering was his least favorite. He had never really been a "people person" and the people of the mainland were no exception. Most of the time they thought they were all high and mighty with their big cities and expensive colleges, they looked down on the little guy. And every year they would come to Amity and crowd the small island.

He hoped that the people he was chartering now weren't some kind of rich snob, the island got enough of that time when the Fourth of July came. It was still early May so chances were slim. "Pardon me," a feminine voice with a British accent said. "Is this the boat leaving for Amity?"

Quint looked up at the dock and saw a young woman no older than eighteen or nineteen wearing a white sundress standing there with about eight little girls. "Indeed it is lass," Quint told the woman. "I take it you're not here to make small talk with an old sailor, so you must be looking to visit it."

"Yes we were looking to spend the day."

"Only the day eh?" Quint asked. It was bit of an unusual request, normally people would spend at least three or four renting a hotel room and enjoying the beaches.

"Yes I heard that it can get quite crowed when summer comes full swing, so we wanted to see the island beforehand," the woman reached inside her purse and pulled out a wad of cash. "Will this be enough for me and the girls?"

Quint took the cash and flipped through the stack like a deck of cards. There was roughly two-hundred dollars in the stack. More than the amount he usually charged people. "Climb aboard Miss…"

"Eleanor."

* * *

Once the last of the little girls had climbed onto the _Orca_ Quint climbed up to the helm and piloted the ship towards the small island of Amity. The trip itself wasn't a long one by any means, but Quint got bored when he wasn't drinking, so to make the time pass he began to sing a song under his breath, Bobby Darin's: Beyond the Sea. As he was singing the song to himself he noticed the young woman steal a glance at him, but when he turned his head to look her way she turned to look over the side of the boat. Quint merely shrugged and continued to sing to himself.

After a few minutes of sailing Quint spotted the familiar sight of the Amity docks. Slowing the _Orca's_ speed Quint pulled up next to one of the piers and tied his ship up.

"Thank you for taking us Mr. Quint," Eleanor thanked him.

"No need for the mister lass," Quint told her. "Only Quint or Captain will do."

"Well still thank you," Eleanor said once again. "Me and the young ones really wanted to see the island before too many people showed up."

"I hear ya lass," Quint said. "I hear ya."

"I hope the girls didn't bother you too much on the trip," Eleanor conversed. "We we're planning on coming with my friend Jack and his wife Elizabeth, but they weren't able to make it."

"Bah, think nothing of it lass," Quint grumbled. "They didn't act anything like most of those mainlanders." In fact Eleanor herself didn't act like a regular mainlander. There was something different about her but Quint just wasn't sure what.

"Sister Elanor!" One of the girls cried out. "Let's go look around the town!"

Ah so the lass was the older sister. Quint figured she wasn't a mother to those kids. The kids were all too close in age and there was no way the woman was able to breed like a guppy.

"I'll be right there!" Eleanor called back. "So where can I find you when it comes time to leave?"

"I'm a simple man," Quint told her, "I'll either be right here or in my home." Quint pointed to a house adjacent to the docks themselves. Eleanor nodded in understanding and went off after the younger girls.

* * *

As the day went on Quint sat in his home listing to the radio and drinking some of his home-made liquor. Looking out his window he noticed that the sun was setting, Eleanor and the other girls would probably be back soon. Getting up from his chair Quint walked onto the docks and looked around. He walked a bit farther until he had a view of the beach to the left. There they were.

The girls were playing in the sand while Eleanor herself was staring off into the open ocean as the setting sun cast a beautiful orange glow onto the water's surface.

Quint walked onto the beach and approached the young woman, if she noticed him approaching she didn't acknowledge his presence. Quint himself took a look at the ocean and setting sun, and while he was never one for sappy moments he could understand why some people could admire the sight. He looked over to Eleanor and saw a far-away look in her blue eyes.

"You're not from the mainland are yeh?" Quint asked although he was sure he already knew the answer.

"Not this mainland no," Eleanor responded glancing at him before turning her gaze back to the ocean. "How did you know? My accent?"

"Nah, I can tell it from your eyes. I can tell instantly about people from lookin' 'em in their eyes."

"Really?"

"Aye. You don't have the look of a mainlander in your eyes. You have the look of someone who's one with the sea in your eyes."

Eleanor let out a soft almost mocking chuckle. "I wouldn't say that exactly."

"Well I would lass. I can tell you got the sea in your blood."

"I have a bit more than the sea in my blood."

"Aye that you do lass. That you do."

"Sister Eleanor look! Look!" One of the young girls cried out. Eleanor turned her gaze to where the girls were and Quint saw her eyes widen just a bit. Quint saw the girls working on building a series of sandcastles of various sizes and order. "Do you know what it is?"

Eleanor was silent for a moment before saying, "…I believe I do." The girls cheered each other as Eleanor turned back to Quint. "Thank you again for taking us her Mist, er Captain Quint, but I think we should be heading back now."

Quint nodded as Eleanor ushered the girls back to the dock. As Quint followed the band of girls he glanced behind him to the sand castles the girls had been making. The tide was starting to roll in and water was invading the sand structures. From here it looked like a city. A city beneath the waves.

* * *

 **A/N: I got the idea for this story while watching SharkWeek and being a fan of both series I decided to write a story involving both of them. Thank you reading.**


End file.
